1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an air pump having a minimum number of parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an air mattress 12 has an inflation valve 16. The user uses an electric dryer 14 to inflate the air mattress 12 through the inflation valve 16. However, the user cannot fill up the air mattress very completely by using the electric dryer, because electric dryers available in the market for inflating an inflatable toy generally are cheap and the air pressure generated by the electric dryer is not high. Using the electric dryer to inflate the air mattress is acceptable. However, using the electric dryer to inflate an inflatable boat is not.
The user uses an air pump instead of an electric dryer to inflate an inflatable boat. Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, an inflatable boat 20 has a built-in air pump 25. The air pump 25 has a pump body 250, a band 251 and a heavy weight 256, wherein the heavy weight 256 is firmly attached to the bottom of the pump body 250. When the user pulls up the band 251, the heavy weight 256 resists the pull so that the pump body 250 is extended and outside air 200 is sucked into the pump body 250 through a check valve 253. Then, the user depresses the air pump, forcing the air 100 from the pump body 250 into the inflatable boat 20 through another check valve 254. The inflatable boat 20 can be filled with air by repeating such operations.
The present invention provides a modified air pump for filling up an inflatable product like an inflatable boat. The air pump has a minimum number of parts to reduce the material and production cost thereof.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simplified, low-cost air pump. The air pump of the present invention is built in the inflatable body of an inflatable product. The air pump consists essentially of a pump body, an air inlet provided on the pump body for introducing air outside the inflatable body into the pump body, and an air outlet also provided on the pump body for introducing the air from the pump body into the inflatable body.
It is noted that the pulling band of the prior art for the user to restore the air pump shape is not used in the present invention. The air pump of the present invention only has three partsxe2x80x94the pump body, the air inlet and the air outlet.